Silly Girl
by Olamach
Summary: She needs a superhero, only theres no such thing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is maybe Bade, this may end up being Rade, I'm not yet certain. Jade maybe a little OCC in this but I give a few reasons why of course. I hope you guys enjoy and review! **

**R&R**

Jade hurriedly moved down the quiet hallway, her socks causing her movements to be a little unstable. There wasn't a lot of time, and if she were to be caught… this would prove to be a very bad day for her. Once to the wooden staircase at the very end of the hall she began down them, skipping over the old steps that would surely make too much noise. Once at the bottom she fumbled blindly into the tiny kitchen on her left and from memory alone took hold of the hard plastic phone mounted to the wall.

She messed up a few times before her clumsy fingers finally dialed the correct number. She had spent hours planning this, and thinking over who to call. The cops - my not believe her, after all her own father didn't, that's why she came to the conclusion she had to call someone that was dependable. A person she could always count on.

"Come on Beck, pick up." The girl quietly whispered.

"Hello?" An uncertain voice asked - not Beck. The muffled sound of music playing in the background was picked up by her ears. She thought for a moment - it was midnight here, which meant it was only nine back on the west coast.

Her eye brows furrowed into a frown, she recognized the voice though. "Robbie, why are you answering Beck's phone."

"Jade!" The boy shouted so loudly she had to pull away. "Oh Hi! How are things in…Virginia, right?"

"Robbie I _need_ to speak to Beck." The girl almost begged.

Robbie was quiet for nearly a minute. "He's busy Jade… I can take a message though."

Jade's stomach churned. "I…"

"Are you alright?" Robbie interrupted, likely hearing her labored breathing.

"No," Jade answered truthfully. Movement upstairs had her heart increasing its already chaotic rate, "I… I have to go." She hung up and took a step away from the wall phone right as the tiny kitchen was flooded with light.

Relief flooded her when she had seen it was only her dad.

"What are you doing down here this late?" He frowned at her. "I thought Megan told you to stay in your room until she told you other wise. What exactly did you do to get into trouble again anyway?" He gently sighed.

Jade bit her lip nervously, not telling her father that honestly she hadn't even done anything wrong. That his wife is crazy and hates her. "Can you not tell her I was down here?" The girl asked her voice trembling a little. "I… I was a little hungry."

Her father seems to believe her excuse. "I won't tell her. You didn't have any dinner?" He asked, he was at work all day. He was always at work.

She hadn't eaten anything in a day and a half, but that, the girl decides to keep to herself.

"What about a peanut butter sandwich?" Her father's asks moving over to the counter and unwrapping the bread.

Jade was too hungry to give up a chance to eat. When her father sat the food in front of her she had to stop herself from eating the food like a starving animal. Instead she took measured bites.

Her father ate his in a couple of bites neither really speaking to one another. "How is school?" He had asked blandly.

"Fine," the girl had answered even though that was a lie. As of now she was being home schooled by her father's wife.

"Your brother is doing well. I was worried after what happened to your mother and the move."

Her father commented. Jade only nodded finishing her sandwich and licking her fingers, already wishing she had eaten slower.

"What are you two doing?"

Jade froze, her whole body tensing as her father stood from the table and walked over to the blond standing in their kitchen doorway and pecked her on the cheek. "Jade and I were having a midnight chit chat over sandwiches." Her father said oblivious to his daughter's sudden odd behavior.

"Well," the robed woman- Megan - began smiling sweetly. "You have work in the morning and Jade isn't even suppose to be out of her room."

Jade was standing on her feet in seconds. "Good night," the girl was sliding by her father and his wife quickly escaping upstairs to her bedroom.

Once inside the girl closed her door behind her and slid against it until she was sitting on the ground. A lump had formed in her throat as she realized the morning wouldn't be very pleasant for her. She looked around her bed room, searching over the bed with it's flowery printed comforter, the large wooden dresser in the corner cluttered with knickknacks, and the barred window as if any of they held the answer to her problem.

CA

Jade breathed in deeply as she took in her reflection in the mirror. Her hair had been returned to the light brown she had been born with, with no added highlights to make it more interesting. Her frame was skinner then it had once been and was hidden well behind a baggy T-shirt and sweats.

"Jade, come and eat with us."

The woman who had reduced her to this sad state called sweetly from outside her door. Jade frowned at her reflection. Yeah, the woman always was sweet when her father and brother were home.

She froze on the very last wooden step upon hearing the voices coming from the home's kitchen, her stomach flipping and flopping upon hearing the voices of Megan's parents.

"Grandma, Grandpa, are you coming to my scorer game after school?" Her little brother was asking the graying man and woman in the tiny kitchen. She wanted to scream at him that they weren't his grandparents, instead she took her seat beside him, staring blankly at the filled plate of bacon, eggs, and toast, wondering if it was alright if she actually ate. Glancing up at Mr. Donaldson, she realized she better not.

"We wouldn't miss it for anything." The old man already in his police uniform, "How many points are you going to score?"

Her brother grinned sheepishly, "Hopefully a lot."

"If you believe, you'll get as many as you want." The man said pleasantly and ruffles the boy's brown hair. Jade couldn't help rolling her eyes, it had sounded to much like a lame movie line to her.

"Is there anything wrong, Jade?" Mrs. Donaldson asked obviously catching her eye roll.

Jade bite her lip and glanced at the woman, gently shaking her head. "No Ma'am." Breathing didn't come easy for her again until the woman's green gaze was off of her. Her brother looked at her as if for the first time.

"Will you come?" He asked in a hopeful voice. "You've missed all the other ones."

She glanced towards Mrs. Donaldson who was watching her closely. Jade then came to a realization, if she had a soccer game to attend they couldn't hurt her too bad. It was risky, and surely to get her into trouble later, but… everyday was survival here.

"Yeah sure why not?" Her brother grinned brightly oblivious to the look his 'grandma' was giving Jade over his head.

Jade heavily swallowed and turned a little as her father and Megan entered the room.

"Come on let's go, Jack." Their father said patting the boy on his shoulder. Her brother shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth and stood. "Be nice to everyone." Her father directed at her. She wished he would have told his wife that.

Jade already tensed muscles tensed more when she heard the car doors close and the car start. Mr. Donaldson was flipping through a news paper on the counter, Mrs. Donaldson was simply staring at her, and Megan was cleaning up the breakfast.

"You think your so smart." Mrs. Donaldson growled and stalked towards her. Every instinct inside her told her to run, but logic told her it wouldn't make a difference.

"What mom, what happened?" Megan stopped her cleaning up. "The little bitch already snuck out of her room last night."

Though logic told her it was pointless, Jade quickly slid from her seat and began backing towards the room's exit, eyeing the three family members.

"She told Jack she could come to his soccer game." The woman hissed and her hand snuck out like a snake and grabbed Jade's arm in a tight grip. Jade's reflexes made her tare her arm out of the woman's hold and fear tugged at her stomach. Out of the corner of her eye the girl could see Mr. Donaldson close his newspaper.

"I really don't have time for this. I have to be at work by ten." The man said. "Maybe you should call Tommy?"

"No!" Jade yelled coming to an abrupt halt, her eyes as big as saucers. "I" she looked at Megan, meeting her intense gaze. "The only reason I snuck out of my room was because I was really, really hungry. I…" She looked at the Mrs. Donaldson. "I… I haven't gone to see my brother play yet, I thought it would be alright." The girl stammered.

"I have to go to work." Mr. Donaldson said looking annoyed he then turned and left.

The women shared a look and Jade waited anxiously for their judgment.

"We can't be bothered with her today, Megan." Mrs. Donaldson said to Jade's relief. "We have to work on the churches bake and greet for Saturday. Just lock her in her room… she mess up again we let her spend a little time with Tommy."

Megan nodded. "I guess so momma, it's just when she came here, here attitude was so awful I'm scared that if any act goes unpunished she'll go right back to the way she was."

The older woman shook her head. "There isn't anything we can do but leave her wicked soul up to God. She'll get her punishments if not from us, then from him."

Jade watched them talk and chewed on her lip silently, daring not to move. Then she was told to go upstairs were then she was locked in.

As she took a seat on her bed she realized she couldn't live like this for much longer. The last few months living in Donaldson household had been a total nightmare. It had all began with the hospitalization of her mother for a drug overdose, she had no idea her mother was using until that moment and of course custody of herself and her brother was then given to their father while their mother was in rehab. Jade's pretty sure the woman had gotten out a few months ago - there has been no contact. Her father was never one for keeping a job and had lost his only a week after his kids moving in. That was when his wife had the brilliant idea of moving back home to Virginia and he could start a law firm in the tiny town, which he had.

Jade was not happy about having to move, but her father had told her she had to since the girl is still under eighteen. There had been a very big argument and a lot of things said, but eventually Jade ended up in Virginia away from everything and everyone. The girl had decided right then to up her bad attitude even more, more then usual. Only, that was difficult.

Megan wanted to home school her, which she honestly had no problem with. It wasn't as if she was really going to do anything the woman wanted. She made that a priority the morning of her first lesson, her brother was off to elementary school, her dad starting his new business. She was eating a bowl of cereal ignoring Megan's attempts to get her back to the table and to the computer when the woman stomped towards her and slapped her, her bowl of cereal going one way spilling all over the couch. Stunned, she was slow to react as Megan yanked her to her feet by the front of her shirt and began yelling and shaking her. Jade finally reacted after a while and pushed the woman off of her. Megan was lighter then her back then and had hit the ground pretty hard, hitting her head. Jade hadn't cared and had stormed up to her room and called her father to tell him about his wife hitting her.

He hadn't believed her. 'She has bump on her head as big as Texas on her head, Jade!' Her father had said when he had gotten home. 'You really expect me to believe you?' Yes, she had, but he hadn't. He brought up how nice Megan had tried to be to her, how many lies Jade had told on the woman before. Like the whole cheating scandal back when she was _thirteen. _Yes, she had lied and had even hired a man to pretend to be the man Megan cheated on her father with, in attempts to break them up. He even played the guilt card with her by letting a bawling Jack sit in on the argument. The little boy had begged her not to lie anymore.

Things only got worse from there. That night was her first attempt at getting away. They live in a house on Megan father's property, towards the back. She had every intention of making it back to LA, she no longer had a car but taking buses wasn't above her. She had only made it to Megan's parents mail box when the cop car pulled in front of her blocking her exit. Already well aware that it was Megan's father, he was the last being Jade wanted to see.

He threatened her, he threatened her brother, and her dad on the way back to the house - in a very calm fashion. From that moment on Jade was locked in her bedroom, her father had no idea, then again maybe he honestly didn't care. Then the abuse began, the hitting, slapping, punching, and kicking, sometimes by only Megan sometimes by Mr. and Mrs. Donaldson. They got it into their heads Jade was a heathen that needed to be cleaned of her sins. The only thing good about the beginning of the abuse was the fact that there was a lot of proof to show her father.

Only by the time her father returned from a trip back to LA to finish up some unfinished business, she was beyond afraid. She was walking on egg shells. She had prayed every night for her father's return but when he finally did return and she had to opportunity to tell him, she found herself clamming up - afraid to speak, every threat they had muttered to her replaying in her mind.

Her father had noticed her behavioral change, but not the countless bruises under baggie clothing. He had called her change good and welcomed. He had actually praised the Donaldsons for 'whatever' it was they had done to make her change.

Very quickly Jade gave up and decided that as long as she behaved and didn't cause any trouble all would be well. It was. Jade acted a way she had never before, quiet, timid, and kind. She never spoke back, did her homework, and was kind to her brother.

Then, Tommy Donaldson returned from college. That had brought a whole new level of horror for Jade.

The wall phone rang; bring Jade out of her thinking. She looked at the clock on her wall discovering it was nearly noon, her stomach growled. She closed her eyes and flopped back on the bed trying to drive the feeling away.

When the answering machine filtered through the floor boards Jade realized how thin the walls were in the house, which made her wonder had her brother heard any of her beatings. She couldn't really see how he couldn't. But why wouldn't he have mentioned it? Told their father, asked if she was alright, anything? _Maybe he thinks I deserve it. He likely doesn't want to mess up the good thing he has going here. Her brother had mentioned countless times how much he liked Virginia better then LA._

Jade was springing to a sitting position when the voice on the other end of the answering machine reached her ears. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest, not because it was the voice of a person she missed a lot, but because he was leaving a 'message' on the answering machine.

"Hi uh, this is Beck. Robbie told me that you called… call me back when you get this, Jade."

That means Megan will find out about her lying and about her actually calling someone. Tears actually sprang to her eyes as she began fruitlessly pulling on her bedroom door; she had to delete that message.

"No…" She quietly cried, "Oh God…" She turned and looked around the room blindly, hoping to find anything that could help her, there was nothing.

CA

Megan couldn't actually do anything when she got home that night because both Jade's brother and father were home. Her door wasn't opened though so Jade had to stay in her room, counting down the hours.

Then her room's door opened around noon and Tommy Donaldson walked in and closed her door behind him. His green eyes sparkling in the off way they did, while his lips tugged upwards in a smirk.

All she could do was whimper and back away from him on the bed she was sitting on. "Please…" Her voice cracked. "Don't…"

It wasn't ever supposed to happen again.

CA

Jade managed to stumble from her room early the next morning, Tommy hadn't locked it after him. Her whole body was in pain except her face, they never touched her face. Her dad's office was downstairs and every step was a whole new level of pain, especially for her lower region of her body.

She was going to tell him. She was tired, tired of being afraid and tired of being hurt. This second rape by Tommy was it. The girl couldn't bring herself to care anymore about any threats 'Officer' Donaldson might have.

Her father was inside his study getting ready for his day of work. He looked up when she quietly slid into the room and limped over to him.

She told him everything and he listened silently, that famous blank stare of his in place the whole time. Then she finished and waited for his reply.

"Jade, not this again." He mumbled to her horror, obviously not believing her.

Jade bit her lip and swallowed dryly. "I'm not lying!" Her voice cracked. "See!" Then she held up her sweater, showing off the bruises littering her abdomen and hips. "He raped me!" Tears began falling down her face. "I'm not lying to you, daddy." She was shaking.

Her father sprang to his feet and approached her, she flinched away only to be yanked to him in a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. The girl was crying now, body shaking sobs. "Oh God, you did." Her father realized.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Please Review

Her ears picked up on movement outside of her bedroom door even before her father's voice flitted underneath the crack.

"Are you up, Jade?"

The girl slowly set up, running a hand through her damp with sweat hair, the last images from her nightmare escaping her mind but left her shaky.

"Come and eat breakfast, you have to take your brother to the bus stop and… oh, I forgot you go back…"

She's already sliding out of bed and walking to her door, throwing it open to meet her father worried stare.

"Will you be alright? We can postpone it a little longer."

She wished that was truly a possibility. She wasn't at all ready to return to Hollywood Arts, she was hardly ready to walk her brother to the bus stop in the mornings. Now she had to return and face a crowd of people who remember her one way, a way she could never be again. She could try to pretend all was fine, that at night nightmares didn't haunt her, she would have to pretend that her mind won't relax until she has checked and doubled checked the lock of their apartment and made her father check after she'd checked.

They had left that very day after her father had found out what had been happening to her. He had called the cops too, unfortunately, Mr. Donaldson had high connections and his word was believed over words from a troubled teenager. So her dad had simply packed them up and left. No money. No job. They were broke, moved into a tiny apartment and her father started to look for work. No luck.

"I'll be in, in a minute." The girl says forcing a smile at him. He frowns but nods and turns away. She closes her door slowly, sighing gently she looks around her bedroom, still messy with unpacked boxes. She begins to look for clothing to go to school in.

A few minutes later after a shower, she enters the tiny kitchen dressed in jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. Her hair rests uncurled and brown over her shoulder. No highlights.

"I'm tired of bread." Her brother whines. Her dad is going through a box on the tiny kitchen table, looking for likely his resume.

"Try some fruit with it." The man mumbles.

"We're out of fruit!" The boy shouts bitterly. "We're out of everything, dad."

The man sighs. "Jade, can you stop by a store on your way home? I only have a twenty so you're going to have to make that go a long way."

She nods and moves to her brother patting him on his head. He moves away from her and looks at her angrily, then looks away. He's still angry with her. He blames her for them leaving the home he liked so much. They hadn't told him why they had really left. He assumed it was because of her behavior and that the family had kicked them out.

"Hey dad, do you remember those tangy cinnamon rolls grandma and Megan use to make?" The boy asks passively. "I sure miss those though. Don't you, dad?"

Jade eyes drop to the floor as her father shoots her a worried glance. Her jaw clenches.

"I'm not one for sweets, Jack."

"Yes you are. You said you really liked those. Why are you saying you don't now?" The boy nearly yells. "You like those cinnamon rolls and you like Megan, you can't quit that because o – "

"Enough," the man snaps at his son. His daughter face was beginning to take on a red tint and her hands shook at her side, but he could tell she wasn't angry. Well, not at anyone but herself. He wasn't going to let her feel regret for coming to him and telling him the truth. She would need counseling for sure and he would make certain that happens when he gets the money. "Go get your stuff for school." The boy huffed and stormed off. "Jade…"

The girl only shakes her head and grabs a piece of bread from a plate and nibbles on it. "I should get milk, right?"

He frowns at her. "Yeah but…"

"I'll get more bread and…"

"Jade…"

"We're going to be late." Her head turns and she gently puts down her nibbled on bread. "Come on, Jack. We can't miss the bus."

Her brother ignores her as they wait on the bus and ignores her, the whole bus ride until his stop.

Her bus arrived late and she arrives at Hollywood Arts when mostly everyone is in class already. She hesitates outside before entering into the quiet halls. She chews on her lip nervously, unsure if it's a good thing she would be in the fray of the Hollywood Arts buzz right away.

She already has her schedule and her same locker had been reassigned to her. She has no books yet and heads to her first class – Sikowtiz. The name of the teacher gives her pause. Is she honestly ready for this?

She has to be once her hand raises and she taps lightly classroom door. She waits.

Sikowtiz is looking down at her a moment later. "Ah, I was expecting you, my little turnip. Welcome back!" He loudly exclaims and steps back, waving his arm out wide, beckoning her inside.

Inside every student has turned around to see who Sikowtiz was welcoming back. She inwardly shrank back. Outwardly, she entered with her head held high and took the very first available chair. It isn't in her to look around, so she looks forward instead, feigning indifference.

"Oh my God, Jade!" Before the girl could even think about escaping the flash of red, it was attached to her. "Is it my birthday? I wished for this every single night and here you are!" Cat yelled into her ear as she held on tightly to her. "I'm so happy."

She couldn't breathe and sweat was beginning to drip down her back. Being touched… even if was by Cat. Her body shook and her stomach ached. "Get off of me!" The yell was out of her and she was pushing Cat away from her before even realizing it. Her outburst brought a hush over the class room.

Cat looked a taken a back and ready to cry. Jade could only pant and stare at her with wide eyes. Then, Cat grinned like a mad man. "It's really you!" She bounced up and down. She turns and grabs a random boy in front of her around the neck. "It's really, Jade!"

The brown haired girl only watches as the boy struggles to pry Cat's arm from around his neck. She quietly swallows.

"Now that, that is over," Sikowitz says. "Anyone else that would like to welcome our dear friend Jade back will have to do it after class." She focuses ahead not looking at anyone.

The bell finally rings and a familiar face appears – Tori. A quick look around tells her none of her other old friends were in the class. She mentally sighed in relief.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" It's Tori Vega who asks this, she has this weird smile on her face as if they were actually friends. Well, she guessed they were in a way.

"I… I wanted it to be a surprise." The girl struggles with her sarcastic remark, all the words felt clumsy and dangerous coming from her lips. She flinched a little, even expecting a consequence to her words. She got to her feet a little wobbly, looking at both girls.

"We'll I'm surprised." Tori grins, "Everyone will be especially…" Then she trails cutting herself off, her smile fading to a look of worry. Jade wonders what that's all about.

"Tori, are you coming today?" An annoyed sounding voice of Andre met their ears before his body appeared in the classroom's doorway. "We have to be a – " His eyebrows shoot up upon seeing Jade. "That's Jade isn't it?"

"Well yeah silly," Cat giggled. "It isn't the Easter bunny." He blankly stares at Cat.

"Alright…" he very slowly says. He turns attention to Jade. "When did you get back, girl? It was like you fell off the edge of the earth."

Continued…

Please Review


End file.
